The Fallen
by ajriser
Summary: Natalia moves to Beacon Hills looking for something that resembles normal in her otherwise unnatural existence. What she finds is a world of werewolves, banshees, hunters, and other supernatural...things. What's a girl gotta do to be able to find some peace for once? Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Four** **months ago**

The surface of the lake was dark and glassy. Moonlight reflected off of its filthy surface. Trees with low hanging branches penetrated the surface like hands reaching down desperate for water. Insects buzzed about, just big enough to cause the tiniest of ripples when the touched upon the surface. Clouds drifted across the sky and occasionally blocked some of the moon's light. The stars were bright and shone in the sky like guardian angels watching over Earth.

The water of the lake itself was green with bacteria and other filth. Weeds and other underwater plants grew from the bottom. They reached as high as they could as if they were just trying to get a glimpse of the light they had never seen before. As the lake got deeper, the water got darker, and some small bass could be seen swimming about. Their gills flaring ever so slightly with every breath. Their scales were bland with no light to reflect off of them.

The lake eventually got so deep that light all together ceased to exist. If one were to look up at the very bottom of the lake all they would see is a never ending darkness threatening to swallow them whole. The darkness was calm, terrifying, endless, and serene all at once. It's blackness even extended to the slimy, moss covered soil that sat at the bottom of the lake.

There was only one disturbance in the the darkness. One that had sat at the bottom of the lake for eight months now. Dirt partly covered it's lower half and slime covered it's surface. Moss was balanced carefully on eyelashes and lifeless pale eyes had a developed a film on them. Her lips were now blue from the freezing cold of the lake's depths. Dirt was thick in dark brown tresses and naturally tan skin had never been more pale. Her hands were calloused and worn from work. Her body lay in an ugly worn tank top and shorts. Her feet were bare, but littered with several scars on the bottom. The soft curve of her jaw and her sharp cheekbones. Her almond eyes framed by thick, dark, long lashes. She couldn't be more than fifteen.

Eight months. What is that worth to a dead girl? Eight months. What is that worth to the one who put her at the bottom of the lake? Eight months. She should've been dead, gone, forever.

To understand what happens next, ask yourself what happens after death? Some say there is a heaven, a place of divine comfort and happiness. For every heaven, though there is a hell. A place of anger, pain, regret, and fierce fires that never burn out. For those who believe in such thing, it has always been one or the other it seems. You either die a good person and go to one or you die a bad person and go to the other. Of course, there are those who don't believe in either, but for you to understand you need to think about if there is a place that is neither heaven nor hell. A place in between after death for those who have not lived long enough to be decided if the they are good or bad. A purgatory for those who are truly neutral. Though one can never be certain if there is a heaven or hell beyond the purgatory.

Now, what happens to those who get stuck in purgatory? Say there is a heaven and a hell, what do they do to get out of purgatory? They become angels.

There are many kinds of angels. They are not always the holy creatures sent from the skies to protect humans from the tragedy of life. Angels like humans can have a fascination with tragedy.

There are angels of death and chaos who fly around the world unseen by the eyes of the living gently nudging the living towards 'evil' acts. They whisper bad thoughts into the ears of the living. Their laughter is like thunder when they watch the humans corrupt and destroy each other. Their wings have turned black from the bitterness of having the peaceful afterlife they were promised ripped away. They live to watch the world that poisoned them burn.

There are angels of protection and kindness that use their advantage of being able to place thoughts in peoples ears as a force for good. They try and try again to undo the corruption from an unkind world to the poor souls of the living. Their wings golden like the sun of a world they want to protect. They see the families they left behind too soon and their tears fall like raindrops on a world with potential to be kind. They live, strive, to see that potential reached.

There are angels of remembrance and wandering that walk the Earth unseen and lonely, longing for the feeling of wholeness and life. They ghost across the world a shell of their former selves. The memories of their lives are like boulders chained to their ankles. No matter how they try to distance themselves from their former lives the memories weigh them down. They are the strange wind you feel in graveyards as they glide on white wings overhead remembering their lost ones, their loved ones, and their hated ones. They are the shiver down your spine in empty churches as they kneel at the shrines trying to feel holy, because they were always told as children that angels were holy creatures. They are the chilling sensation of hospitals at midnight, because they are trying to remember what it was like in the last moments before death. They are the unwarranted feeling of being watched because they are looking you trying to remember what it was like to be alive and if they were like you. They live to feel alive again.

All angels share the same limitations and advantages. Angels have large beautiful wings. Angels are faster and stronger than humans threefold. Angels can heal others by giving part of their life force. Angels have beautiful persuasive voices that whisper into people's ears and plant thoughts in their heads. Angels have claws and fangs. Angels cannot be seen by the living. Angels cannot lie. Angels are not allowed to directly or physically interfere with the matters of the living.

Angels are not allowed to directly or physically interfere with the matters of the living. That is their one rule. The one rule that keeps angels in line, because something happens to angels who break that rule.

There is one other kind of angels. Fallen angels who are doomed to wander the earth knowing they are different. Who have gone from immortal beings to being put back in their mortal bodies to resume where they left off. They're the angels who directly or physically interfered with the matters of the living. Whose wings are forcibly bound inside skin and muscle; if they wish to fly, skin and muscle must be painfully ripped open. Whose claws have been shorten and dulled to resemble a human's. If they wish to have their natural weapons they must will their nails to grow and wait for their claws to extend while their cuticles bleed. Their fangs are hidden inside their gums and replaced by regular teeth. They must will their fangs to push the teeth out and spit the bloody teeth out of their mouths after the fangs have slid into place; cutting their gums in the process. Their irises burn as they change into the pure gold colour they were when they were not fallen. They retain their healing ability, so they can go through the pain all over again when it is time to retract their fangs, claws, and teeth. The transformation is painful to watch and far from the holy. When they transform fallen angels retain their strength, speed, and persuasive voices. When fallen angels put away their fangs, claws, golden eyes, and wings they look and act just like humans; there is only one way to tell if one is a fallen angel. Fallen angel's hair turns the color of silver when they are returned to their mortal bodies. The girl at the bottom of the lake is about to learn just how messy of a process returning to one's mortal body is.

The body at the bottom of the lake started to twitch. Several fish swam away, frightened by the corpse suddenly moving. The body had been motionless for eight months and suddenly it began to twitch violently. The girl's hair begins to turn from dark brown to silver. Violent seizures took over the form and the body started to register a very numb pain. Her heart restarted and blood started pumping through her slowly repairing body. Fresh blood leaked out of several wounds that had never closed after she died. Murky green water was now swirled with tendrils of red.

A violent intake of breath brought a large amount of water into her lungs as her brain seemed to restart. The film over her eyes was blinked away and her pale irises turned gold rather than their natural brown. She could feel her body slowly repairing the damage that had caused her die; she even felt her skull fix itself inside her head. More water gushed into her lungs as more violent seizures overtook her body. She couldn't be sure, but she might have been crying as she shook.

A dagger of pain shot up her spine and she arched her back in an unnatural way. Wings started to spurt out from under skin. The wings grew from her shoulder blades. If one looked they could see something pushing against the skin on her upper pack from the inside. The girl rolled over and dug her hands into the ground. The loud sound of flesh ripping was not missed as the white wings sprouted out of her back. She tried to scream, but it just caused more water to enter her mouth.

She clamped her mouth shut in an attempt to stop the water, but it didn't stay shut for long. A strong jolt of pain hit her upper jaw like she had been hit punched and she started to taste blood. She spat her own blood the best she could considering she was underwater still. She watched as four blood-covered teeth tumbled out of her mouth and onto the lake floor. A sharp and drawn out pain came from both sides of her upper jaw. Blood went up from the sides of her mouth in plumes.

Just as the pain in her jaw started to disperse, pain shot up each of her fingers. She spread the out in front of her and she bit her bottom lip. She tasted blood again as her fangs punctured her bottom lip. She yelps as her nails turn harden and extend until they are three inches long; curved and sharp like a bird's talons. While they extend more blood flows from her cuticles and the tips of her fingers.

She can feel her body has repaired itself and she stands on wobbly legs. She knows how to use her wings. She knows why she's back in her mortal body. She knows that she's a fallen angel, that's part of the curse after all, remembering.

She tries to flap her powerful wings. She shoots up a dozen feet before she is yanked back down. The force that stopped her broke her ankle and she swallows more lake water by accident when she screams. She can see it now, she is chained to a block of cement that is almost half her size. Standing at five foot nine inches, it's more than big enough to keep her down. She sets her ankle back into place and gives it time to heal as she claws at the chain. The chain is thick and her claws do nothing to it but scratch the industrial steel. There is an audible crack when her ankle heals itself.

She swims over to the block of cement where there is a stake protruding out from it. The cement is set around the stake and the chain is tied to the stake. The girl braces her feet against the rough cement and grabs onto the chain with both hands. She wraps it around her right fist and starts to pull at it. She pushes with her legs as she pulls with her arms. The chain coils even tighter around her fist and she feels a finger pop out of place.

She pulls even harder on the chain. Her teeth are gritted painfully and she can feel her grip slipping. She readjusts her left hand closer to the stake and begins to beat her wings hard. Her wings are heavy with water and her whole body is tired from the sudden and new transformation.

Her whole body shakes with effort, but she is too stubborn to let herself be trapped down here a minute more. She closes her eyes as they start to sting from the debris in the water. A violent, muffled shriek was ripped from her throat as she gave a particularly powerful flap with her wings. The chain broke free from the stake and the girl shot up a little ways. She looked up into the darkness and gave several flaps of her wings before tucking them closely to her body. She shot through the water like a bullet and broke the surface in a violent, smooth motion. She shot out of the lake with a spin to wick away some of the water before snapping her wings out from their tucked position.

She made a bee line for the shore. She got there in no time, but crash landed onto her side. She skidded several feet on her side when she hit the ground. She laid on the ground her chest heaving with laboured breaths. She threw up all of the fresh water that she had accidentally swallowed and coughed violently.

She moved over a few feet. She twisted so that she was laying on her stomach and mentally prepared herself. The girl pushed herself onto her hands and knees.

Slowing her breathing and stiffening her limbs she slowly started to retract her claws. Her fingers started to bleed again and she wondered if this would get easier with time. The process was painfully slow and took a solid two minutes of muffled grunting and swearing. Her nails were still sharp at the tips, but they were now normal length for a human. She supposed she would have to clip or file them herself later.

Next, she focused her thoughts on retracting her fangs. Her mouth hung open as she panted with effort from trying not to scream. Her fangs sliced her gums open again in the same spots that had just healed. Blood dripped onto the ground from her mouth and the girl winces at the sight.

She closes her eyes and mouth tightly. She can still taste blood as regular teeth quickly grow into place. She calms herself and thinks only of her giant wings. The wings start to contort in a way that normally would've made her cry out. The loud sickening sound of skin and muscle tearing can be heard as her wings bend and contort into her back. There are loud cracks and snaps as the bones in her wings break themselves to fit inside her back. There are two long lines of ripped and torn flesh down her back starting from her shoulder blades and ending at the small of her back. She can feel the skin and muscle fixing itself as her arms give out beneath her. Her tank top has two large holes in the back

Her head hits the damp ground and there is a burning itch in her eyes. She can't tell if it is her eyes turning back to their normal brown or tears. Either way her vision begins to go black and she doesn't fight it, because she's so damn tired and part of her hopes it is death.

Everything is calm again. The lake's filthy surface is still once more. The only thing that has changed from is now there is a girl on the shore rather than the lake's bottom.

The girl sleeps through the rest of the night. She wakes up to the sun beginning to make it's journey across the sky and she groans. Her body is sore and she doesn't want to move. Though she know she is in desperate need of a shower, food, and shelter. The girl sluggishly pushes herself onto her feet and nearly falls over backwards, she wasn't used to not having wings anymore. She snorted a the thought, eight months she'd been dead and she had already forgotten what it was like to be alive.

She gained her balance and began surveying the area. The girl realized she knew this area and her heart sunk and her stomach churned. She took the all too familiar path back towards town. Her body operating on muscle memory from when she was alive the first time. Apparently eight months wasn't long enough to make her forget about everything from when she was alive the first time. She wished she could forget somethings though.

The path was lined with trees and as she started to see the tree line break up ahead, the girl got nervous. She hid behind a tree as she got to the tree line. She could see her old house from here and her heart stopped for a moment. Then, she noticed the state of the house. The windows were boarded up and as was the door. It was abandoned, and the girl felt a fire burn inside her. _Mother skipped town after I died, of course_ , she thought.

She cursed softly and let herself lean against the rough bark of the tree. She let her head droop as her eyes began to sting with tears. She couldn't enter her own hometown. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She buried a hand deep in her newly silver hair. Taking a deep inhale through her nose, the girl pushed herself off the tree and started to make her way deeper into the woods. Her feet took her to a place she hadn't even know she wanted to go to.

She chuckled softly, "Angels are supposed to be holy, right?" Her voice was tight and broken as she stared at the long abandoned church. It was a big stone building in the middle of a clearing that had been made in the 1800s. She trudged towards the big double doors that had been boarded closed years ago. She delivered a sharp kick to one of the doors right next to the door handle. The nails attaching the wooden boards to the doors weren't nearly as strong as the fifteen year old. the door flew open with a loud smash as it hit the inside wall.

She ducked under the boards and stumbled in. The whole building had a different atmosphere than the outside. She briefly wondered if she would know if there were other angels here. She shook off the thought, she was one of the living now, she wouldn't be able to see them. She was alone. She stood in the middle of the aisle on her left and right were several overturned and rotting pews. The podium in front of the room was broken into many different scattered pieces. Behind were the podium was supposed to be was three crumbling angel statues of equal size lined up.

She approached the statues with measured steps and a grim expression. She touched the face if one with delicate hands. Their wings were spread and their hands put together in prayer. Part of her thought coming here would make her feel holy or at the very least whole, but there was still this numbness inside her chest. She lashed out at the statues. She was a frenzy of punches and kicks until the statues were almost completely destroyed. A single head with a tranquil expression rolled away to the middle of the aisle were she had been. She stomped over to pick it up and when she had it in her hands, she looked up.

There was a large stained glass skylight that had to be at least ten feet long by ten feet wide. It was made of many bright pieces of colored glass. It depicted an angel with their wings spread and a golden halo on their head.

"Do you think this is funny?" she sneered, her voice filling the whole church, "I'm sure there is one of you assholes who can hear me. Do you think this funny?" she raised her arms to gesture all around her, "Poor little fallen angel stuck back on Earth, because she couldn't mind her own business," she began to get even louder, "I bet some of you are laughing your asses off. You know what? _Fuck you!_ " She hurled the stone angel head at the glass skylight.

The whole thing shattered, thousands of small colored shards of glass fell down on and around the girl. They cut her cut and clothes causing stinging pains all over her body, but she didn't care. The colorful glass reflected many different colors in the sunlight as they fell like thousands of falling stars.

 **Present Day**

"Class, I would like to introduce to you are two new students, Allison Argent and Natalia Rodriguez. I'd like you all to give them the good old Beacon Hills High School welcome.," the principal droned before nodding to the teacher and exiting the classroom.

Natalia ran a hand through her silver hair as she made her way to a seat with Allison. Allison sat behind a boy with floppy hair and Natalia behind a boy with a buzz cut. She tugged nervously at fishnets she wore under her black shorts. She fiddled with the hem of her oversized vans shirt as well and she found herself constantly glancing at her skateboard that was strapped to her backpack. Natalia had come a long way since four months ago and Beacon Hills was a nice normal town. All she wanted now was normal.

 ** _This is more of a prologue and I hoped you liked it. This just kind of popped into my head. I love reviews, favourites, follows, and really any kind of input._**


	2. Chapter 2

Natalia sat in her first class of the day, the only interesting part being when the teacher mentioned a dead body in the woods. The class was going through the syllabus that outlined the semester. At least, they were supposed to be, most kids were playing on their phones under the desks. Natalia fidgeted with her pencil, spinning it between her knuckles.

Natalia looked out the window next to her. She had arrived in Beacon Hills a couple months ago, because when she was alive the first time she always wanted to see California. Natalia's lips flickered up in a soft smile. Twelve months since the little girl from Kansas died.

Now she was in Beacon Hills, nice, normal, borderline suburban Beacon Hills. She hadn't managed to get a place to stay per se, but Natalia had managed to get a job at a clothing store. It wasn't much, but it was something. As for where she was staying, Natalia figured she would work something out eventually. There were some really cheap apartments by where she was going to be working, but she still would have to save up for several months.

Natalia's pencil flew out of her grasp and onto the floor next to the floppy haired boy's desk. Natalia sighed quietly before sliding out of her desk slightly to grab the pencil. She so happened to reach for it just as the boy did and their hands brushed accidentally. An electric shock went up her arms as she made contact with the boy. She looked up at his face as their hands brushed. Her eyes burned gold and the boy's eyes flashed yellow, and Natalia retracted her hand quickly. The boy blinked his eyes several times before shaking his head and picking up her pencil. She took it from him careful to not let their skin touch. The boy seemed to shake off the odd encounter as he returned his attention to the syllabus.

Natalia's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. One of the first thoughts being along the lines of 'fuck'. She had heard about this from another angel in purgatory. People who's eyes glowed colors and their speed and strength equaled that of an angel's. Most kids heard of them in movies and books, but they were always believed to be myth. Werewolves. Hell, Natalia had thought the same way, but she had found out in purgatory that angels aren't nearly the only supernatural beings on the planet.

It was unlikely that he knew what she was though. Almost no one knew of the true nature of angels. After all they weren't supposed to be seen by the living.

 _Okay, so there is a werewolf in Beacon Hills,_ Natalia thought to herself, _I'll just avoid him._ Natalia supposed she could move out of Beacon Hills, but it took her three months to get here and another one to get settled. She wasn't leaving, because of one little supernatural bump in her plans to be a normal teen. She hadn't even used any of her powers since coming back to life. Well, besides when she had to _persuade_ the principal that she had all the necessary paperwork to go to highschool.

The bell rang startling Natalia out of her thoughts. Almost creepily in sync, the entire class started to get up and walk out the door and into the halls. Natalia was the last one out of the classroom. She felt her heart pound in her chest as she faced the overcrowded hallways. She had never been one for the cramped journey between classes. Natalia watched from her lockers for a moment as the sea of students slowly made their way to their respective classrooms. Grabbing her biology textbook, Natalia quickly closed her locker and started her way towards science.

She entered the well lit classroom behind two particularly slow moving students. She let out a slow breath through her nose as she examined the classroom. The class was set up with three rows of tables that sat two people on one side. There were several tables with only one person at them so far, but Natalia's eyes were drawn to the one in back row. A girl with rather wild blonde hair sat with her head down and her hands in her lap. For a second, Natalia could see herself in that exact same position over a year ago.

Natalia walked to the back row and approached the girl sitting at the table, who had yet to look up. Natalia cleared her throat a little and asked the girl, "Um, is anyone sitting here?"

The girl's head snapped up in and she stared at Natalia almost like a fish out of water. Natalia found her deer in the headlights look really adorable and offered a small smile. The girl stuttered, "No, no it's free."

Natalia felt her mouth stretch into an even wider involuntary smile as she put down her bag. She settled into the seat and noted how the girl seemed more anxious than quiet now. Natalia turned to her and said, "My name is Natalia."

The girl regained that deer in the headlights look for a moment as she stammered, "Erica, my name is Erica."

"Erica," Natalia said slowly as she smiled at the girl in front of her, "I like it. So, Erica have you lived in Beacon Hills long?"

"All my life," Erica replied as she slowly lost her deer in the headlights look.

Natalia took in her pretty features as she steeled her nerves. She had never been good at the whole 'let's be friends' thing. When she was alive the first time, Natalia had been the the definition of reserved. Though she was trying to be a little more outgoing now that she had the chance. Natalia smiled and said, "I just moved here from Kansas, so I don't know much about the town."

Erica fidgeted in her seat for a moment and Natalia felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had been hoping that Erica would at least respond.

"There's not much to do here outside of lacrosse games."

Natalia perked back up as she looked at Erica whom was looking at Natalia out of the corner of her eyes. Natalia scrunched up her nose a little in thought. She asked, "Lacrosse? What about football or baseball?"

Natalia could see some of the tension leave Erica's body. Erica chuckled, "They're kind of a joke. We've won the lacrosse championship for years."

"I guess, I'm not in Kansas anymore, huh?" Natalia said with a slight smirk.

Erica giggled a little and Natalia decided right then that it was one of her favorite sounds. A bright, timid smile stretched across Erica's lips just as the teacher entered the classroom.

Natalia looked around the classroom just as the bell rang. She noticed that in the left front row sat the werewolf and the other new girl, Allison, sat two rows ahead of her. Mere seconds after the bell rang a girl walked in and Natalia was momentarily dumbfounded. Her long strawberry blonde locks- curled almost perfectly- flowed behind her as she marched into the classroom like a goddamn model. There was something unearthly and vaguely terrifying about her demeanor. She sat in a seat one row ahead and to the left of Natalia and Erica. She expelled confidence and deadly grace. For a moment, Natalia was transported back to freshmen year when she was way too awkward and clumsy in her long limbs. Constantly afraid one of the popular girls would come near her and secretly hoping they would at the same time.

Upon further inspection, Natalia noted she wasn't the only one staring at the girl. She leaned over to Erica and whispered into her ear, "Who is the queen bee?"

Erica who had been focused on the syllabus that the teacher had passed out flinched at the sudden warm breath on her ear. She blinked hard a couple times before following Natalia's line of sight. Erica sighed a little as she pulled at the fabric of her grey sweatshirt. She answered in a hushed whisper, "Her name is Lydia Martin."

Erica noticed Natalia's awed expression and had to stifle a laugh. Natalia's eyes were wide and her jaw hung slightly open. Natalia stuttered, "Is she, does she, ya know..." Natalia wiggled her eyebrows and pointed at herself, "Swing my way."

Erica had to bite her lip to keep herself from bursting out laughing. Erica put a hand on Natalia's bicep and said, "I don't know, but she is dating Jackson Whitmore, who is the Lacrosse captain."

"Well, damn," Natalia murmured. Erica went back to the syllabus with a small smile. It wasn't a minute later that Natalia asked, "What about you, Erica?"

Without looking up, Erica answered, "What about me?"

"Pretty girl like you, do you have a boyfriend, girlfriend, date mate?" Natalia asked playfully. She played with her pencil as she leaned back in her seat.

Erica turned as read as a tomato as she silently gaped at Natalia for a moment. She sputtered out, "Date mate?"

Natalia smiled widely at Erica's red face and replied, "It's gender neutral, but that's not the topic at hand. C'mon Erica, you got a date mate?" Natalia wiggled her eyebrows in an over exaggerated manner and Erica just continued with her red-faced gape.

Just as Erica opened her mouth to speak, a strict voice cut through the class,

"Ms. Rodriguez!"

Natalia snapped to attention and had to bite her tongue to keep the words 'yes ma'am' from coming out. Especially since the teacher was a man. He glared at her from the front of the classroom and all the other students stared at her. She swallowed hard and dug her nails into her thighs underneath the table as she started to feel the stares burn her. The teacher, Mr. Harris, continued drily, "Am I boring you already?"

"No," Natalia said reluctantly as her eyes darted across the classroom again. She briefly lingered on Lydia, whom was watching on with a mildly bored expression.

"Pay attention," Mr. Harris demanded, "I'm not sure how they did things where your from, but I can assure you your not in Kansas anymore."

He turned his back to the class and Natalia dug her nails into her thighs even harder. She wasn't sure why she would say it, but before she could think it through, Natalia called out, "I've already made that joke, sir, but nice try, your build up to the punchline was great."

There were a few scattered snickers across the classroom as Mr. Harris turned back around slowly. He said, "Was that sarcasm, young lady?"

Natalia waved her hands wildly, "No, sir, not sarcasm." Her heart pounded in her chest as her eyes flickered around the class once again. She met Mr. Harris' eyes from the back of the classroom and refused to let the slightest bit of hesitation show. She finished with a smirk tugging at her lips, "It was constructive criticism."

He held her gaze until the quiet laughter of the class died down. He turned back around to the board and after a moment continued to explain the syllabus. Natalia sunk back in her seat, letting a breath out she didn't know she was holding. She looked at Erica from the corner of her eye and caught Erica staring at her. They held each others gaze for a moment, before dissolving into muffled giggles.

"That was great," Erica breathed out as she went back to the syllabus.

 **-TF-**

The final bell of the day rang signaling for everyone to leave. Natalia swung her backpack up onto her shoulder as she walked out of the locker room. She had the misfortune of having P.E. last period in the California heat.

Natalia tossed her skateboard onto the ground with a hard clack. Taking a small running start, she mounted the board and started to glide past students on the side walk. She rode past the lacrosse field just in time to see Wolfy, as she had taken to calling him, drop his equipment in favor of catching the gear thrown at him by the coach.

Out of curiosity, Natalia shifted her weight to the tail of the board. The tail dragged on the cement slowing her to a stop. She watched as Wolfy grudgingly put on the equipment and took position in the goal area. The referee blew the whistle sharply and Natalia winced as she watched the boy flail around clutching his head in pain.

One of the other players ran up and shot the ball at the net while Wolfy was still flailing around. The ball struck him straight in the forehead with a crack that even Natalia could here from far away. Wolfy fell to the ground and stayed there for several moments as a few others jeered at him. He stoostood up and Natalia could see his grip tighten on the stick. After that Wolfy caught every ball that came at him without fail.

Another boy cut to the front of the line of the attackers, using his stick to push back the boy who was supposed to go next. Natalia could see Wolf's shoulders slouch for a moment as the other boy started running forward. The other boy threw the ball so fast, even Natalia had trouble tracking it with her eyes. Wolfy caught it effortlessly, and the audience in the stands erupted in cheers. Natalia smirked as Wolfy gaped at his own lacrosse stick. He seemed to get his senses back, because the next thing he did was fancily throw the ball to the referee over his shoulder. She shook her head at the ground before looking back up. He looked up and their eyes met for a moment, before Natalia mounted her skateboard once again.

Natalia skated down the street with practiced ease. It was something she had always wanted to do the first time she was alive. Natalia had just never had the chance before. It was one of the first things she did after coming back. She had found this particular board in a dumpster in a rich neighborhood in Nevada. Long story. After coming back to life, Natalia had gained some kind of grace and balance that she never had when she was alive the first time. She still couldn't do any fancy tricks, but she had used to the feeling of riding over rough asphalt. It was her main form of transportation and entertainment.

Twenty minutes later, Natalia slowed to a stop outside a clothing store called Pacing's. It was a family owned boutique just thirty minutes away from the highschool, by skateboard at least. It was the kind of place that Natalia normally wouldn't have been caught dead in. She had never been one for clothes shopping, but maybe selling clothes would be better. Natalia opened the door causing the little bell to ring merrily.

She was soon shown around by one of the other employees. Her job was the simply walk around and help the customers. Her shift usually would start at four thirty and end at eight. Everyday except Friday and Saturday. Today, she had been asked to come early, but would be leaving at the same time. An hour into the job and Natalia had managed to help three customers and walk around the store at least five times.

It was on her sixth lap that someone approached her as she was putting back a particularly ugly pair of jeans. The voice, firm and confident, said from behind her, "Excuse me."

Natalia whirled around only to see Lydia Martin, perfect hair and all. Natalia had always prided herself on herself on being a strong person, but pretty girls made her weak in the knees. It was like hitting a button that suddenly made her awkward as hell. It was different when she was a school and she had more incentive to keep it together. Natalia cleared her throat and said, "May I h-help you?"

Lydia gave a tight-lipped patronizing smile and said, "You're new, aren't you." It was more of a statement than anything.

Natalia opened and closed her mouth like a fish until she collected her wits. She stuttered out an answer, "Yeah, I just moved from Kansas." Natalia resisted the wince that wanted to appear as her natural accent appeared out of nervousness. Unlike what Hollywood believed, country accents aren't an entire different tone of voice. Natalia's was more of an undertone that she had worked hard to get rid of when she moved to California.

Lydia narrowed her eyes slightly and said, "There is a party Friday and I need an outfit, maybe you can help me?"

Natalia snapped out of her stupor and rushed to say, "Of course, um, what kind of outfit are you looking for?"

Lydia smirked, amusement dancing in her eyes. She stated, "That's what I was hoping you would help me with."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Natalia said as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked Lydia up and down quickly while trying not to come off as creepy. Natalia cleared her throat in an attempt to gather her wits. "No offense, but you're, kind of, um, pale, so maybe dark colors?"

To Natalia's relief, Lydia didn't look offended, she seemed curious. Lydia turned on her heel and began to stalk down an aisle. Natalia stayed rooted in her spot she watched Lydia walk away. She threw a pointed look at Natalia when she didn't follow. Lydia asked shortly, "Coming?"

Natalia's lips formed an 'O' and she hurried to follow Lydia. Lydia drifted through the racks looking at clothing leisurely with Natalia awkwardly in tow. Natalia ventured to ask, "So, do you need help with anything in particular..."

"Natalia, right?"

"Yeah," Natalia answered. She shifted between her feet and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What makes a girl move all the way from Kansas to Beacon Hills?" Lydia asked as she examined a pair of skinny jeans.

Natalia felt herself tense up. She couldn't directly lie, but she could dance around the truth or just refuse to answer. Natalia said, "Personal issues."

Lydia peered at her from the corner of her eye. Lydia held up the pair of skinny jeans she had been looking at. "How do these look?"

Natalia relaxed a little bit as she looked at the jeans. She thought back to a top she had been looking for herself earlier. Natalia said, "Um, yeah, they would look great on you, just stay here, I know a top you might like."

Natalia took off at a slow jog to the other side of the store. When she got there she quickly found the top, grabbing a couple different sizes. Natalia allowed herself a couple minutes to calm down and collect herself. When Natalia finally made it back to Lydia she was only a little nervous. She held out the one of the dark purple sleeveless top for Lydia to inspect. Lydia took the fabric in her hands and looked at the tag. She looked back up at Natalia and asked, "Why did you grab three?"

Natalia could feel her face heat up slightly as she stammered, "I didn't know your size."

Lydia scoffed, "I would've told you if you hadn't taken off running... but you were right, I like the top."

Natalia's jaw might of dropped a little, but Lydia didn't notice because she had already turned around. She motioned with her hand for Natalia to follow. Which she did, after remembering how to work her legs. Lydia said in a conversational tone, "You said you moved for personal reasons."

It wasn't really a question, but Natalia affirmed, "Yeah, that's what I said."

"Well, what kind?" Lydia pushed.

Natalia cleared her throat, feeling tense again. She answered, "I guess you could call it family issues."

"You have to understand why I'm curious," Lydia said as she looked over her shoulder at Natalia, "Beacon Hills is a reasonably small town, it's not every day a country bumpkin from over half way across the country decides to move here."

"S'pose not," Natalia chuckled nervously as they neared the dressing rooms. "I'd rather you not pry into my personal life though, because it's really not your business."

Lydia rounded on her and Natalia noticed how big the height difference between them was. Lydia put a hand on her hip and smirked a little. She stated, "I'm just curious, about the personal reasons that caused you to move here. Which would be what exactly?"

Natalia sighed, "Look, I get it, I'm the new girl with silver hair, I'm interesting at the moment, but I don't feel comfortable discussing my private life with a girl who has probably never heard the word 'no' before."

Lydia took a step towards her and asked, "And are you telling me no."

Even being much taller and knowing that she could easily kill her, Natalia was a little intimidated by Lydia. Natalia stated, "Yes."

"Okay, then," Lydia said turning back around, "I'm going to try these on now, if you don't mind sticking around to give me an opinion."

Lydia went into the dressing room and Natalia was left outside repeatedly mouthing the word 'what'. Natalia was painfully unprepared to deal with an intimidating pretty girl. Natalia was left standing awkwardly outside the dressing rooms waiting for someone she barely knew. Lydia came strutting out minutes later and Natalia's jaw might have dropped a little. Natalia shut her mouth quickly, wincing at the audible clack of her teeth. Natalia breathed out, "You look great."

Lydia really did look great. The jeans clung to her legs like a second skin. The top, dark against her pale skin, seemed to be made for her. Natalia had a feeling that Lydia just made anything look good. Lydia looked down at herself before meeting Natalia's gaze, she asked, "Really?"

Natalia was taken back by the slight softening in Lydia's features. Insecurity faintly laced in her voice and a shadow of doubt flickering in her eyes. It didn't last long, Lydia's features sharpened again, and her eyes suddenly guarded. Natalia smiled shyly and insisted, "You look gorgeous."

A smile briefly fluttered over Lydia's lips as she looked down at herself once again. Natalia watched her expression tighten a little and couldn't help, but wonder what was going on in that strawberry blonde head. Lydia said briskly, "It will do."

Lydia paced back into the dressing room without another word. Natalia was left out with her awkwardness and social anxiety. Natalia had watched a number of familiar emotions flit past Lydia's face while she was complimenting her. Only some she had been expecting. Natalia wasn't sure if she was supposed to wait for Lydia or not. She debated walking away as she chewed her bottom lip in thought. She turned around thinking it best to walk away, but doubt consumed her before even taking a step. She didn't have much time to internally argue with herself, because she soon felt a hand on her upper back between her shoulder blades. It was just a tap, but Natalia recoiled at the touch. Her upper back was a sensitive area that she was uncomfortable with being touched in. She basically kept away from whomever had touched her and spun around quickly.

Lydia stared at her with a quirk of her lips and arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Natalia blushed at her ridiculous reaction to being touched on her back. Mentally kicking herself, because _normal teenagers_ don't flinch away when people touch them. Natalia started to feel antsy as Lydia's stare continued to bore into her. Natalia hid her grimace behind a weak smile as she rubbed the back of her neck while giving an awkward, "Heh."

Lydia took a step closer and Natalia had to look down to meet her eyes. Lydia stared her down her face still holding traces of amusement. Lydia tilted her head asking, "Do I make you nervous?"

Natalia nearly choked on air for a moment as she sputtered out a pathetic, "Um, I mean, I bet-"

"Do I make you nervous?" Lydia cut her off "Yes or no?"

Natalia swallowed thickly, knowing she was backed into a corner. Not being able to lie to such a direct question, Natalia stuttered, "Extremely, yes."

Lydia hummed thoughtfully as she took a step back. Without another word, Lydia spun on her heel and began to walk away. She shouted over her shoulder, "I'm going to go pay for these. You should come to that party I was talking about, everyone is going to be there."

Natalia was left just outside the dressing rooms gaping at the strawberry blonde that was disappearing into the aisles of clothing. Natalia looked in all directions for any witnesses that saw that. She threw her arms up in the air and whispered, "What the _fuck_ just happened?"

 **-TF-**

 _What am I doing?_ Natalia thought to herself as she skated into the school parking lot. She ollie-d onto the sidewalk and slowed to a stop as she approached the lacrosse field. She had decided to go to the party, after all what was the worse that could happen? Apparently the party was right after this lacrosse scrimmage thing-y that determines who makes first line. So, Natalia had reasoned that sheshe might as well go to the lacrosse game first and besides having a little school spirit most likely wouldn't kill her. The scrimmage was held just an hour after school had ended.

Natalia popped the tail of her board with her foot, causing the board the fly up, and caught it smoothly. She put it under her arm and walked up to the stands where a bunch of people had already gathered. She took a seat on the bottom row just behind the bench. It wasn't long till the game started.

Natalia instantly recognized Wolfy and his twitchy friend with the buzz cut. Wolfy took the field while Twitchy sat on the bench in front of her looking bored. Within the first few minutes of the game, Wolfy got the ball only to be tackled brutally by another boy. The other boy lifted his helmet to smirk at Wolfy. Natalia recognized the other boy from her P.E. class, Jackson was his name. It suddenly hit her as Lydia's cheers behind her filled Natalia's ears, that that was probably Jackson Whittmore. Natalia cringed slightly for Wolfy it seemed the lacrosse captain had a certain vendetta against him.

Wolfy got up and squared his shoulders. At the next face-off, Wolfy got the ball and he ran with it. Literally, he spun and juked out everyone who tried to stop him. Until he came up against three rather large players. Without slowing, Wolfy front flipped over the players before shooting the ball into the net. The crowd roared with approval and the coach called Wolfy over. It was then that Natalia noticed a young man across the field looking stoic and unimpressed. His gaze was like he didn't approve of such a wonderful score. His eyes flickered over to her and she met his steady gaze with a curious stare. She tilted her head and briefly entertained the idea of flashing her gold eyes. He could be another werewolf, but she couldn't tell for sure. Wolves travelled in packs, right?

She looked away when the crowd erupted in cheers again. She looked back at Wolfy as his friend cheered about him making first line. Natalia's eyebrows rose up her forehead as she watched a large disbelieving grin spread on his features. A strange and unsettling thought struck her. Did Wolfy know he was a werewolf?

Before she had put any thought into that possibility she was drawn back into the game. A little less than an hour later, the scrimmage had ended and people were exiting the school once again. The party wasn't supposed to start for another three hours, but people were already talking about it excitedly. It wasn't hard to find out were the party was being held.

As Natalia was leaving on her skateboard, she caught glimpse of Wolfy. He still had that large dopey smile solidly in place. Her thought revisted her question from earlier. It would explain some things like how he was throwing around his enhanced speed, strength, and reflexes. Even she had enough sense to keeper abilities under wraps, sometimes even making her athletic ability seem _much_ worse than it was. But, how would he not notice that he just woke up better at everything one morning? Natalia had to make sure he didn't reveal the existence of supernatural beings, because that would put his life and her's at serious risk, but that would mean not avoiding him.

Natalia didn't like this, _not one bit_.

Three hours has passed surprisingly fast for Natalia. The ride to Lydia's house was a good thirty minutes, so by the time she got there almost everyone had already arrived. Music pounded through the air and Natalia smirked slightly as a couple teenagers(drunk off their asses) stumbled out giggling.

A drunk girl wandered up to her with an easy smile spread over her face. She walked up to Natalia and bopped her nose lightly as she erupted in giggles. Natalia grinned at the girl's back as she stumbled away. Her first high school party was going to be interesting.

Natalia went through the front door and was immediately hit by the heat of hundreds of bodies squeezed into the area. She immediately made her way towards the drinks only receiving a few strange looks and a couple whispered _'that's the new girl'_. She grabbed the nearest cup and filled it with whatever alcohol that was within arm's reach. Another thing she had gained after coming back to life, a much faster metabolism.

Natalia made her way outside and ignored Jackson and Lydia making out against a wall. She sat in a lawn chair as she took assign of her drink. The burning in her throat provided a strange sense of comfort as her senses got more dulled with each drink.

She spent the first half an hour drinking heartily until she was so drunk even her healing and metabolism combined wouldn't be able to sober her up any time soon. Natalia was looking around lazily as she pondered getting another drink. A weight settled in her lap and an arm was suddenly resting on her shoulders. Natalia looked over startled by the intrusion into her personal space.

A girl with long dark brown hair and seaweed green eyes looked down at her with a shy smile. She giggled a little as she took Natalia's cup out of her hand and drank the last of it's contents. The girl was obviously more sober than Natalia was. She leaned down and whispered, "I'm going to be honest, I've been checking you out for the last five minutes and my friend bet me I couldn't get your number."

Natalia felt her cheeks heat up. She cleared her throat and attempted to maintain her composure. Allowing the liquid courage to take over, Natalia said, "There is no doubt in my mind that you could get my number."

The girl laughed lightly and introduced, "My name is Stacy."

"Stacy," Natalia murmured lowly. She ran a hand through her hair as she said, "I'm Natalia."

Stacy quirked an eyebrow and asked, "So about that number."

Natalia let her head drop backwards as she groaned slightly. She looked up to see Stacy's questioning gaze. Natalia explained, "I don't have a phone."

"Wow," Stacy remarked, "You're probably the only one in the entire school." She followed that sentence with a devilish smirk.

They kept up the light banter for awhile, taking turns teasing one another. Natalia found herself genuinely smiling and laughing around the other girl which was refreshing. After a jab about her silver hair, Natalia put a hand over her heart feigning offense, "It's punk rock."

Stacy rolled her eyes and bit her lip as she stared at something out of the corner of her eye. Stacy turned to her and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Natalia sputtered, "Sure."

Stacy jumped off her lap and dragged her up out of the chair. With Stacy in three inch heels they were about the same size. They made it onto the area where everyone was dancing and Stacy immediately took the lead. Natalia put her arms loosely on Stacy's shoulders while Stacy's hand rested on her hips, thumbs rubbing circles into her lower foreheads were almost touching and they just talked while dancing, about utter nonsense sometimes. It was perfect.

Of course, some jackass had to ruin it. The party was just starting to get in full swing as some guy(obviously wasted) slid up behind Stacy. He growled in her ear, loud enough for both of them to hear, "Why don't you dance with me, babe?"

Stacy led them away from him a little and said over her shoulder, "No thanks."

"Come on," He continued, "You know you want to."

Natalia appraised him silently, she could easily take him if it came to that. Stacy frowned and led them even farther away as she answered, "I said no."

"I don't believe that you'd rather be with her," He said, sliding up behind Stacy again he put his hands on her back. He started to slide his hands down, but before her could Natalia flipped them around. He was now behind her and she stomped backwards, digging the heel of her shoe into his toes with incredible force. He let out a high-pitched yelp and stumbled backwards into several people.

Natalia looked over her shoulder and glared at him. She spoke bluntly, "She said no, back off."

She turned back to Stacy who was smirking at her. Natalia arched an eyebrow at the brunette in question. Stacy shook her head and said, "You're, kind of, hot when you get all protective, not that I needed it. I can take care of myself"

Natalia said, "I know, but I didn't like where his hands were heading."

Stacy rolled her eyes and restated, "I can handle a hand-sy pervert."

"Okay, I'll ask permission before I hurt him and his ego next time."

Stacy smirked and said, "That's all I-"

Natalia heard the guy behind her mutter, "Fuckin' bitch." Next thing she knew she was being grabbed by the shoulder and whirled around. A fist connected with her jaw before she could really comprehend what was happening. Unlike most people, who would've fallen at the strength of the hit, Natalia's head simply snapped to the side. Natalia stopped the punch that was directed at her stomach and the backhand that tried to follow it.

Natalia turned around to Stacy who had stumbled back and asked, "Can I hit him?"

Stacy gaped at her and wildly gestured to where she held his hand in her grasp, she exclaimed, " _Yes!_ "

Natalia flashed a smile that may have been a little bloody. She turned back to the guy and kicked him squarely in the chest sending him stumbling back. He looked like a blind bull, stumbling backwards and thrashing wildly. He righted himself and went to punch her. He put to much weight behind it and she simply spun past him. Natalia delivered a sharp kick to the back of his knee cap. His legs buckled underneath him and she spun till she was in front of him. She put all her weight behind a single punch to his sternum. He all but collapsed as all his air left his body.

Natalia felt a hand grab he's and started dragging her away from the crowd that had formed. Stacy dragged her through dozens of people towards the side gate by the fire pit. As Natalia was dragged pasted the fire pit she bumped into someone. She looked up to see the oddly stoic man from earlier. She felt her eyes burn gold and his eyes flashed an unnatural eerie blue.

He blinked hard several times and so did she. He scowled at her as she started to walk away, but she could see the confusion in his eyes. Natalia looked back at Stacy for a moment after a particularly hard tug on her arm. When she looked back to where the scowling man had been, he was gone. Instead, she saw a shadowy figure run quickly across the roof.

 ** _Sorry about any typos. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think of Natalia._**


End file.
